Dies años despues
by Hizore
Summary: dueme mucho ... es todo un desordenado para dormir ... mi baby shower! ... mi espoza quiere decirles algo -dijo un naruto emocionado- ahhhh .. rompi fuentes! .. son nuestra familia -dijo sakura mirando a hinata-


**DIES AÑOS DESPUES**

Era una hermosa mañana de otoño en la ciudad de JAPON, los pájaros cantaban, las aves madres volvían de un corto viaje a sus nidos para darles a sus crías de comer, las hojas de los arboles caían lentamente y el viento fuerte fuerte al menos no corría… eran casi las 9:00 A.M cuando una jovial pareja de casados (28años) comienza a despertarse de una larga pero bien disfrutada noche de sueño, Sakura quien se encuentra atrapada por unos fuertes, grandes y musculosos brazos que se encontraban en su cintura, se voltea para mirar con sus hermosos ojos jades a Sasuke(su marido) quedando frente a frente a este y descubriendo que ya se hacia despierto y que la miraba con una gran sentimiento de ternura y amor. Este se acercó lentamente a ella y la beso…

Buenos días –le dijo acariciando la nariz de él con la de ella - … Buenos días –le respondió Sakura agradeciendo el tacto-

¿Quieres que prepare yo el desayuno hoy? –Le pregunto Sasuke mientras se desasía del abrazo y se sacaba las mantas de encima- no, no te preocupes por eso – le responde Sakura amarrándose el cabello en una coleta desordenada- yo preparare el desayuno, pero si quieres, puedes ir a la habitación de Ryoma (su hijo de 3 meses) y ver si esta bien... –Le dijo ella caminando hacia la puerta-…

Si tu quieres… –le contesto el sentándose en la cama - Pero –miro a Sakura recargarse de brazos cruzados en la puerta de la habitación-... ¿Podrías hacerme un café?

-y esta solo sonrío- Cargado y con poca azúcar como a ti te gusta –le dijo mientras se encaminada al piso de abajo-

Bajo por las escaleras y camino descalza por las frías cerámicas hasta llegar a un hermosa cocina comedor, se acercó a paso lento para poner la cafetera y el hervidor a calentar mientras que preparaba unas tostadas con mermelada y una ensalada de frutas, sirvió todo en la mesa y espero a que Sasuke bajara. Cuando este bajó, ya estaba bañado, cambiado y perfumado. Se sentó al frente de ella mientras recibía su café y comenzó a masticar una tostada que ya hacia en su mano desde que llegó, Sakura le imito y tomando de su exquisito te verde le comento…

¿Como esta Ryoma? –Lo miro mientras comía sin piedad un pedazo de frutilla y durazno-

Bien –contesto Sasuke tomando un sorbo de café- le arrope un poco ya que esta haciendo frio y lo acomode en las almohadas- Sakura le sonríe y le dice- es un todo un desordenado para dormir... Me pregunto ¿a quien habrá salido? –suena el teléfono de la casa y Sakura se levanta a contestar- *¿halo?*-contesto sakura extrañada-...* Sakura!* –se escucho un grito proveniente del teléfono- *menos mal que te pillo!* … *¿Hinata?* -pregunto sakura- *la misma* -le contesta Hinata alegre- *tengo algo muy pero muy importante que decirte*-le dice Hinata emocionada- ... *Esta bien, dímelo* -le contesta Sakura tranquila- *No*-le dice Hinata desde el otro lago de la línea- *debes venir porque es necesario decírtelo en persona*… -Sakura suspira- *y ¿no puede ser mañana?-hace una pausa- Sasuke tiene libre hoy y queremos…* -no pudo continuar porque Hinata con un grito le corto el habla- *mira Sakura Christina Uchiha Haruno* –Sakura traga pesado- * o te veo aquí en 10 minutos o yo misma iré a tu casa me llevare al engendro ese que tienes como marido al trabajo* oye! *-escucho Hinata a Sasuke reprenderle desde del otro lado de la línea- *y a ti te secuestro hasta mi casa… ¿Que dices?* -le pregunta alegre- … *ehh si claro… Estaré allí en 10* -Sakura miro a Sasuke y colgó- … de verdad es que a veces le temo a tu hermana… -le comento a Sasuke quien la mira y con unas sonrisa de burla le dice- amor… Tu también eras así cuando estabas embarazada –Sakura solo lo miro feo y después le sonrió a lo que Sasuke temió- cariño... Supongo que llevaras a tu querida esposa a donde tu hermana ¿no es así? –le miro amenazadoramente- si... claro porque no? Ejeje –le responde Sasuke con nerviosismo- bien… –le responde ella- entonces iré a cambiarme y a cambiar a Ryoma –le besa la mejilla- adiós –se va por las largas escaleras de la casa hasta su cuarto dejando a Sasuke lavando los trastes-

20 minutos después Sakura se cepillaba el cabello y se arreglaba su conjunto de ropa, se maquillo un poco (solo rímel y brillo labial) y se dirigió al cuarto de su bebe en donde lo observo dormir por un pequeño tiempo para luego ponerle un lindo vestuario, ya que si irían donde su madrina, esta tendría que verlo bien vestido. Una vez de haberlo cambiado lo arropó con unas gruesas mantas para el frio y lo tomo en sus brazos. No paso mucho tiempo cuando sintió otra vez esos fuertes brazos agarrarla por la cintura con sumo cuidado de no dañar al bebe…

¿Ya estas lista? – le pregunta Sasuke quien recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Sakura para mirar a su hijo- si –le respondió esta recargando su cabeza en la de el- duerme mucho –le reprocho este haciendo una mueca extraña en su rostro- es tu hijo –le contesta Sakura entretenida- ¿Qué mas esperabas? –Le sonrió y él le sonrió de vuelta- ¿quieres que lo cargue hasta afuera? –Le pregunto él apartándose de ella- si por favor –le respondió pasándole al bebe- bien, si ya esta todo entonces ¿nos vamos?.. Si –le respondió Sakura agarrando su bolsón de maternidad para luego agarrar de la mano a Sasuke y salir rumbo al auto-

15 min después… Sakura y Sasuke estaban afuera del hogar Uzumaki–Uchiha esperando a que la nueva y pequeña familia les abriera la puerta, lograron divisar una una mujer un una gran panza acerarse hasta la puerta y les abrió mostrándole a los chicos su enorme vientre adornado a un hermoso vestido de maternidad…

Hasta que llegas! –le reclamo Hinata a Sakura- ohh *:* y has traído a mi ahijado –le dijo mientras miraba al niño que ahora estaba en brazos de su madre durmiendo- ni que lo fuéramos a dejar solo –le respondió Sasuke burlesco- tu no te metas amargado –le respondió Hinata mirándolo feo mientras que Sakura solo los miraba con una gotita en la cabeza- ohh disculpen! Pasen pasen! –Se corre de la puerta para darles el lado- Naruto! –le grita Hinata a su esposo desde las escaleras- Sasuke ya esta aquí! Apúrate! … ya voy –le contesto Naruto bajando las escaleras- hola –saludo a Sasuke con un abrazo y con un beso en la mejilla a Sakura quien se encontraba sentada en el sofá con el bebe en brazos- ¿como están? –Le pregunto con cortesía – bien –respondieron Sasuke y Sakura al mismo tiempo- amor –llamo Hinata a Naruto- … ¿porque no vas con Sasuke a comprarme un helado de chocolate con salsa de chocolate, pedazos de chocolate y galletas de chocolates? –A Naruto se le cae la gotita por la cabeza- … otros de sus antojos –le pregunta burlesco Sasuke a Naruto y este asiente- tu no digas nada – le reprocha Hinata a Sasuke- después de todo... Sakura estuvo igual que yo hace unos pocos meses atrás- a Sasuke le sudo la espalda y Hinata sonrió triunfal-¿y bien?.. ¿Irán a comprarme mi antojo? –les pregunto batiendo sus pestañas como niña pequeña- si, solo déjame buscar mi billetera –le respondió Naruto a Hinata- -Sasuke miro a Sakura y le pregunto- ¿quieres que me lleve a Ryoma para que estés mas tranquila? –Sakura asintió- ya esta, vámonos! –dijo Naruto, Sasuke tomo al bebe en brazos y se encaminaron a la puerta- volveremos en una... mm... media hora –dijo naruto y se fueron- … ¿quieres un te? – Le pregunto Hinata a Sakura encaminándose a la concina - bueno… ya que insistes –le respondió esta sonriéndole y siguiéndola- ¿y bien? ... ¿de que querías hablarme? –pregunto Sakura a lo que Hinata le responde entusiasmada- adivina! .. ¿Qué cosa? –le contesta Sakura- que adivines! –le dice Hinata- .. Ahh uhm no se que podría ser! –le responde Sakura aburrida - vaaamos! Adivina! -le dice Hinata a Sakura con ojos de cachorro- no Hinata... Dime ya que es! –le dice Sakura perdiendo la paciencia- es algo muy muy importante! –le responde Hinata emocionada- y ¿que es? –Le repite Sakura- es mi baby shower! –Le contesta Hinata con gran alegría- ¿eso era todo? –Le pregunta Sakura con una venita en la frente ¬¬ç – siiiiiii *:* -le contesta Hinata emocionada- Mañana lo hare y... no es emocionante! –Le dice con voz de niña pequeña- Hinata –le gruñe Sakura- ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho por teléfono?.. –le pregunto sakura enojada- Naa... Que va, las cosas importantes se dicen en persona! –Le dice Hinata mientras mueve la mano desinteresadamente- HINATA! –Le grito Sakura-¿me has hecho, NO! mas bien me has OBLIGADO a venir hasta a aquí privándome de estar con mi esposo en su ÚNICO día libre que tenemos para aprovechar al bebe juntos para decirme esto? .. ¿Que mañana es tu baby shower? –la miro realmente feo y Hinata mirando sus dedos mientras jugaba con ellos le dice- E-ettto y-yo b-bueno yo etto... –Sakura la mira- ¿tu que? –le dice y Hinata le sonríe- vamos no te enojes! ¿Para que quieres estar con Sasuke a solas si aquí estamos bien en familia? –Sakura suspiro derrotada y le dijo – bien... ¿Qué quieres que haga por ti? ¿Los juegos, las invitaciones, que? –Hinata le responde nuevamente emocionada- todo! –A Sakura se le desencaja la mandíbula- ¿QUÉ? –Le pregunta angustiada y Hinata le sonríe- a no me mal interpretes- le responde- ya esta TODO listo –le sonríe- solo tienes que venir mañana y ayudarme a ordenar las cosas, retirar el pastel y la casa! Jeje si eso también hay que ordenar la casa y eso... – le dice quitándole importancia- ahh bueno –le responde Sakura relajada- ahhí gracias gracias gracias amiga cuñada hermanis! –Le responde Hinata dándole besos en su mejilla cuando entran dos hermosos hombres por la puerta hasta el living - deja de acosar a mi esposa – le dice Sasuke a Hinata mientras caminaba hacia la mesa del comedor con una bolsa en una mano y el bebe despierto en otra- mira como la beso –le dice Hinata mientras seguía besándole la mejilla a Sakura hasta que Naruto la abrazo por detrás y le dijo- ¿Cómo te has sentido? –le pregunta a Hinata mientras le acaricia el bulto del estomago- bien –se deja acariciar relajándose- ha estado muy tranquilo –le respondió inquieta- no te preocupes –le dice Sakura a Hinata mientras recibía a Ryoma en sus brazos, lo arrullaba le y besaba la frente - yo también pase un embarazo muy tranquilo con Ryoma, este bebe casi ni se movía –le dice recibiendo gustosa los brazos de su marido en su cintura- es tan mono! *:* -le dice Hinata a Sakura mientras miraba al bebe dormirse- como es que siempre sales ilesa de esta– le dice Sasuke a Sakura a lo que esta ríe y Hinata los mira feo -bien –les dice Hinata- ya pueden irse, ya hablamos de lo que teníamos que hablar adiós! –les dice merándolos sonriente- -Sakura y Sasuke le sonrieron de vuelta con ironía y se despidieron para irse a casa-

Al otro día… -Pov Hinata-

Todo era un caos! … Sakura había dejado a Ryoma junto con su madre y cuando llego a mí hogar nos fuimos a arreglar el cabello, estábamos cansadas y fatigadas, habíamos estado en la calle desde muy temprano para poder retirar la torta, los premios, algunos adornos y recuerdos pff... ya no dabamos para mas, Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban en supermercado comprando lo necesario para que los invitados pudieran comer y nosotras intentábamos descansar aunque sea un minuto para después volver a "trabajar" limpiando la casa y ordenando todo. Al cabo de las 18:00 P.M, ya estaban todos los invitados de mi baby shower sentados en la sala en donde se llevaría a cabo nuestro primer juego…

-Fin pov Hinata-

Bien, este es el primer juego y se llama "dale de comer al bebe"–hablo Mikoto, la madre de Sasuke y Hinata- este juego consiste en 3 parejas mixtas, ¿Quién quiere jugar? –se levantaron una pareja de invitados (nejixten), (sasuxsaku) y (hinaxnaru) -ok –dice Mikoto- este juego consiste en que una persona de cada pareja debe sentarse en las sillas que están puestas aquí –señala a su costado las sillas- y la otra persona deberá vendarse los ojos con estas vendas –les muestra 3 vendas gruesas y negras- y deberán de darle de comer estos yogurth a su pareja que estará sentada... ¿Todos han entendido? –les pregunta a lo que todos asienten- bien... Entonces empezamos a la cuenta de 1… 2… 3!

-Pov Sakura-

Acabábamos de empezar el juego y Sasuke me daba de comer calmadamente ya que no quería mancharme la ropa, luego de estar un rato recibiendo la comida, voltié mi mirada ligeramente para ver la competencia y pude notar como neji y tenten lo hacían bastante bien, pues ya estaban terminando y no llevábamos ni un minuto sentados, luego de eso ya no pude parar de reír cuando pude divisar a Hinata dándole muy rápido de comer al pobre de Naruto "mientras le decía come mas rápido tonto que nos ganan" jajaja. Definitivamente mi amiga era una mujer muy competitiva y muy tramposa ya que en ese instante no contaba con su venda en los ojos.. Así es.. Se la había sacado para ver a sus contrincantes mientras le daba de comer a Naruto…

-Fin pov Sakura-

Bien –nos dice Mikoto- ya se acabo el tiempo, quítense las vendas- en ese momento solo Sasuke y neji se quitaron las vendas ya que Hinata no la tenia puesta- la pareja ganadora son … la pareja de neji y ten! Felicidades –Mikoto les abraza y les da un pequeño presente de regalo- ok este es el segundo juego –les dice emocionada- se llama "imita al bebe", consiste en que yo les pasare un papel a cada participante. Este papel tendrá escrito un acontecimiento normal de un bebe como por ejemplo: "comer, beber, llorar, balbucear, etc." Que ustedes deberán imitar... ¿Quien quiere jugar? –un silencio sepulcral se provoco ya que nadie quería jugar- vamos no sean anticuados –les dijo Mikoto animándolos a lo que Sakura y temari se apuntaron para jugar- Naruto también jugara –le dice Hinata a su madre mirando a Naruto retadoramente- p-pero yo estoy sirviendo la comida... si eso! La comida!.. –Le dice Naruto a Hinata queriendo safar del juego- NO –le dice esta enojada- jugaras porque eres el padre del bebe y punto –le sonrió y Naruto suspiro derrotado mientras se situaba al lado de Sakura y temari recibiendo mirada de burlas por parte de sus amigos y de Sasuke quien se encontraba con una cámara grabando- ok -dijo Mikoto- agarren sus papeles y veremos que les sale –les pone a los chicos los papeles en su mano para que elijan- bien, que te salió a ti temari –le pregunto Mikoto a temari quien abrió el papel y dijo- tomar mamadera … ohhhhh –les dijeron tenten, ino y sakura a coro- Hinata –le dijo Mikoto a su hija- podrías darle la mamadera a tu bebe temari… claro –dijo esta recibiendo el biberón con bebida y dándoselo de tomar Stefano hasta que se lo acabara- bien, ¿Quién sigue? … Sakura... ¿Qué te toco? –Sakura abrió el papel y sonrió- comer… -dijo esta- Sasuke –le dijo Mikoto a su hijo- ¿quieres darle de comer a Sakura? –Sasuke sonrió y asintió, le pasó la cámara a Hinata para que grabara y comenzó a darle de comer a Sakura mientras todos sonreían ante tan escena- bien… ¿Quién mas falta? –Dijo Mikoto mirando a los chicos- ... Naruto... Faltas tú, ¿que te toco? –Naruto abrió el papel con temor y al leer lo escrito trago pesado y respondió – llorar como bebe –Sasuke le quito la cámara a su hermana y le comento- ¿Qué esperas para imitar al bebe? –Naruto lo miro feo y con mucha vergüenza comenzó – waaaaaa... Waaa... Waaa –todos miraban divertidos "semejante llanto" mientras que Sasuke, Sakura y Hinata no podían parar de reír hasta el punto de dolerles el estomago y recibiendo "amorosas" miradas de parte de Naruto- ok ok –dijo Mikoto apiadándose de su pobre yerno- ya es hora de repartir el pastel –todos se dirigieron a la mesa en donde había un pastel de pañales(de mikoto) al lado del hermoso pastel que esperaba para ser cortado en muchos pedazos, luego de comer el pastel todos volvieron al living para observar los regalos- Hinata –le dijo Mikoto- siéntate en este sillón, Naruto te ira pasando los regalos mientras tu los abres –la pareja de casados asintió y se ubicaron en el sillón y comenzaron a abrir los regalos – el primero es de ino y sai –dijo Naruto pasándoles una bolsa a Hinata quien lo abrió y dejo ver un lindo conjunto de ropa amarilla reposar en su estomago - gracias –le dijo Hinata – el segundo es de tu madre –le entregó un paquete cuadrado en donde venia un hermoso juego de bebe- *:* gracias mami –la abrazo Hinata y se volvió a sentar- este es de .. Sakura-chan y Sasuke-teme –le entrego un gran paquete en donde venia una caja mediana que decía "gimnasio para bebes" y una pequeña que decía "monitor de bebes"- ohhh es tan lindoo 3. 3 no esperaba menos de sus padrinos –les sonríe- muchas gracias chicos –le tiro un beso con la mano a Sasuke y Sakura- y este es de – hablo Naruto quien no pudo continuar porque sintió la mano de Hinata apretar la suya mientras una mueca extraña se mostraba en su rostro- mi esposa quiere decirles algo –dijo Naruto emocionado a lo que solo recibió un...- ahhhhhhhhhhh... rompí fuentes! –Dijo Hinata alterada mientras que los invitados la miraban sorprendidos- ¿estas segura?–pregunto Sakura acercándosele para calmarla- si –le dice Hinata mientras veía un liquido caer por sus piernas- hay que llevarla al hospital –dijo su madre- ire por su bolsón –comento Naruto- yo prenderé el auto-dijo Sasuke saliendo por la puerta, todo era un caos, la gente comenzó a irse a petición de Sakura que se los pidió de la forma mas cortes que pudo y se llevaron a Hinata al hospital…-

2horas después…

Como esta Hinata –pregunto Sakura a Naruto quien se encontraba saliendo de la habitación en la que habían internado a Hinata- esta bien- les sonrió cansado- ha dormido un poco y esta mas tranquila, ahora mismo le están poniendo la epidural es por eso me han hecho salir – Sasuke relajo su cuerpo y Naruto se sentó en una de las sillas- ¿Dónde esta tu madre? -Le pregunto Naruto a Sasuke quien tenia abrasada a Sakura mientras su mentón descansaba en la cabeza de esta- ha ido a buscar a Ryoma donde mi madre para traérmelo –contesto Sakura tranquila-Naruto –le llamo la doctora-tsunade- su esposa esta lista para pujar... ¿Quiere entrar? –Naruto asintió recibiendo una mirada de apoyo de sus amigos- nos vemos después chicos –se despidió de ellos y entro a la habitación-

20min después… Mikoto (quien recién había llegado con Ryoma) Sasuke y Sakura (quien tenia en brazos a Ryoma) se encontraban en la sala de espera a que el doctor saliera por fin a contarles sobre el parto, Sasuke ya se estaba desesperando al no saber nada de su hermana cuando el doctor por fin mostro su rostro fuera de la habitación y les hablo…

Ya ha dado a luz –les comento tsunade- es un hermoso y sano barón –les sonrió- La trasladaremos a la habitación 106 en donde cambiaran a Hinata y al bebe, una ves de haberlos aseado podrán entrar–Sasuke, Mikoto y Sakura asintieron mientras de dirigían a la sala 106 en donde Naruto los esperaba a fuera sobándose su mano derecha recién vendada sabrá Hinata porque- hola chicos –les dijo muy sonriente- felicidades –le abrazo Sasuke pegándole palmadas en la espalda -gracias respondió Naruto rascándose la nuca- pasen –les habre la puerta de la habitación- Hinata ya esta cambiada – y los 4 entraron a la habitación en donde Hinata se encontraba recostada en la camilla con un pequeño bultito azul entre sus brazos y les sonrió- ¿como estas?-le dice Sakura mientras Mikoto tomaba a Ryoma en brazos para que se acercara a Hinata- bien –le responde Hinata cansada- felicidades –le responde Sakura emocionada- ¿puedo? –Le dice Sakura a Hinata mirando al niño que tenia en brazos- claro, después de todo, minato-chan quiere conocer a su madrina –le sonrió a Sakura mientras esta tomaba al bebe en brazos- ya eres madre –le dijo Sasuke a Hinata mientras se recostaba medio sentado en la camilla con esta y le besaba su cien- lo se –le respondió Hinata medio miedosa- estoy orgulloso de ti –le dijo Sasuke mientras todos lo miraban con ternura y sentía como Hinata se relajaba en su hombro- deberías descansar –le dijo a Hinata recostándola- nosotros ya nos vamos- dijo Sakura a Naruto y Hinata mientras Salía con Sasuke y Ryoma- los veremos mañana –les despidió Mikoto mimando a su nuevo nieto- los chicos asintieron y se fueron…

4 años después… se podía divisar a dos hermosas mujeres sonrientes tomando el te en la terraza de un gran jardín mientras observaban como sus pequeños retoños jugaban a la pelota con sus esposos… no pudieron evitar mirarse la una de la otra y reír al ver que tan parecidos eran sus hijos de los padres…

Tiene su nariz –dijo Sakura mirando embelesada la escena de su esposo enseñando a su hijo a patear el balón- y el mío sus ojos- dijo Hinata mirando a Naruto dándole vuelta al pequeño minato quien solo sonreirá ante tales movimientos- son nuestra familia –le dijo Sakura mirándola y sonriéndole- así es –le respondió Hinata recordando que hace 10 años atrás jamás habría pensado en formar una- son nuestra familia –le respondió a Sakura y sonrió-

FIN…


End file.
